The present invention generally relates to analyzing communications, and more particularly to analyzing records for a network feed in an on-demand database and/or application service.
Running a company typically requires maintaining data related to the company's business, such as sales numbers, customers, business opportunities, and other information pertinent to sales, revenue, networking. This data is stored on a database that is accessible to various individuals belonging to that company. Often, it is more effective for the company to have a third party maintain a database containing the data, as opposed to the company maintaining the database itself. Accordingly, in some cases, the database can be a multi-tenant database, which maintains data for multiple companies.
Providing both social and business networking both within and between these companies offers an invaluable tool in the current technology based infrastructure. Not only can the networking facilitate communication between individuals, but it can also facilitate communications between groups of individuals, both within a single company and between several different companies. However, networking across such a large platform and maintaining knowledge of the shared information in that platform can be difficult. New data can be added to the system which provides important information to a user with whom that data is shared. However, the user can be unaware of that data without specifically accessing the location on the system where that data is stored. Additionally, users may wish to analyze like data in order to view specific aspects, e.g., goals, of a business or provide additional networking for those aspects.
Therefore it is desirable to provide systems and methods that overcome the above and other problems relating to facilitating the analysis of shared information to improve networking across a database system maintained on an external server, such as a multi-tenant database.